


I'm Bi

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Four times Dean Winchester admits that he's bisexual.





	I'm Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little thing that got posted to tumblr and pillowfort. I'm putting ficlets on here to make sure I don't lose them :)

“I’m bi.”

 

The first time Dean says those words out loud, it’s to a guy he’s trying to pick up at a gay bar. He’s 26 and John’s just sent him off on his first hunt, a fairly easy one by their standards, just a vengeful spirit. Dean had cracked the case and burned the bones the same day he’d arrived. John wasn’t due to call for a couple more days, so Dean took advantage. He’s in a fairly liberal town, as evidenced by the prominently-displayed gay club right on main street, so he’s not as uncomfortable doing this as he thought he’d be. 

 

“Cool,” the guy replies with a smirk, head tilting toward the door. “Wanna get outta here?”

 

~

 

“I’m bi.”

 

The second time he says it, it’s to Sam. It’s ten years after the first time the words had left his mouth, and Sam doesn’t even look up from the book he’s reading, just purses his lips and nods. 

 

“I know, Dean.”

 

Dean deflates, the tension in his body from the admission dissipating. “You... know?”

 

Sam finally looks up at him, brows pinched in obvious confusion. “Uh, yeah? You’re not exactly subtle about it, man, and the way you look at Cas?”

 

Dean splutters, taking a step back in an attempt to physically distance himself from the way the conversation’s turned. Sam frowns at him, closing the book in front of him. “Sorry, that was a pretty big thing for you, wasn’t it? You know I couldn’t care less, right? You’re still just my big brother.”

 

He can feel the heat creeping up from under his shirt collar, so he clears his throat and nods once. “Right, okay, well, good. Thanks.” Dean gives him a tight smile and spins on his heel, heading toward his room.

 

“I do wish you and Cas would sort out the tension, though!” Sam shouts after him, and Dean could swear he hears a giggle before he slams his bedroom door shut.

 

~

 

“I’m bi.”

 

The third time he says it is two years later, this time to Cas, who’s still cradling the mixtape Dean handed him in his palms. He hadn’t meant to say it. He’d mostly assumed he’d give Cas the mixtape and then everything would go back to normal. Cas wouldn’t get the emotion behind a mixtape anyway. 

 

It hadn’t quite worked out like that. Dean had handed him the mixtape with a shy smile and Cas had stared at him like Dean had hung the moon or something. That made him second-guess the whole ‘Cas won’t know the significance’ thing. His soft, reverent, “thank you, Dean,” in response had sealed that for him. 

 

He was gonna let it go, leave it at that. The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them, though. Cas’s eyes lock on his face for a moment, head tilted to the side as if confused. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas says after a moment, a soft smile directed toward Dean.

 

“For… what?” Dean asks, brows pinched.

 

“Telling me. I know sexuality is an intensely personal thing for humans, and especially ones that didn’t grow up in an emotionally-accepting household, like you and Sam. I appreciate your trust in me.”

 

Flushing, Dean drops his chin to his chest and smiles. He’s so ridiculously gone on his sweetheart of a best friend that it’s not even funny.

 

~

 

The fourth time he says it is a year later, when they’ve finally gotten rid of Michael for good. That’s not what spurs the admission, though. 

 

“God, I’m so bi,” Dean groans out, chasing Castiel’s lips as the angel pulls away. Cas grins at him so widely that Dean thinks he might go blind from how bright it is. In lieu of a response, Cas simply tangles a hand in Dean’s hair and pulls him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/183205000499/im-bi-the-first-time-dean-says-those-words) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/521559)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
